Six Flags (Ameripan)
by AwesomeAimer1
Summary: Alfred wins two tickets to Six Flags, he decides to invite Kiku to go with him. They make out on the Ferris Wheel. This is my first fanfiction, criticism is greatly appreciated.


Bathing. A traditional way for people all around the world to relax after a busy day. Kiku especially, enjoyed bathing. Complete relaxation. No disturbance. Absolutely no noise.

"Yo Kiku!", an obnoxious voice enthused out of nowhere. "I would've knocked like you told me to, but you didn't lock your door".

"A-Alfred!", Kiku yelped, as he jumped out of the tub, flustered. He grabbed a nearby towel trying to preserve his modesty, blushing slightly. "What did I tell you about breaking into people's houses!"

"Last time you only told me not to break in through the window, you didn't say anything about doors!", Alfred pouted.

After Kiku changed into his robe, he poured his unexpected guest some green tea and prepared some dangos. After listening to Kiku rant about "privacy", the other began to speak.

"Anyways, the reason I came here is because I won these fricking awesome ass tickets!, Alfred said as he waved two golden ticket in the air, the tickets granted whoever won them free admission to Six Flags, the world famous theme park in New Jersey. " The Big Mac box had two tickets, so I wanted to invite you!"

"So this is why you broke into my house", Kiku said, internally facepalming.

"Yeah man! Six Flags is frickin' awesome! There's like roller coasters that have basically 90 degree drops, some people have even died there!"

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all...", the still irritated Japanese man retaliated.

After some convincing Kiku finally agreed to go to Six Flags with Alfred, partially because he was slightly curious what kind of bizarre attractions would be in store there. The two went to bed early that night, wanting to get an early start.

The following morning Kiku was awakened by loud thumps on his bedroom door and an annoying voice.

"Kiku! Kiku! Kiku!, exclaimed the joyous blonde. "We're gonna be late for the flight."

"Ugh, when did even book that flight", a drowsy, half asleep Kiku mumbled, slightly irritated. Did you even try to sleep last nigh-"

Kiku was cut off by an impatient and eager American pulling him out of bed.

"No time to worry about that, let's goooo!"

~Time Skip~

"Oh boy! I'm sooo excited I could piss myself!", Alfred said as he dragged Kiku into the theme park.

"Let's go on that one! No this one! No! We absolutely need to go on that one."

Kingda Ka. The highest roller coaster in the world. Just the sight of the 139m tall monstrosity is enough to make a person's stomach turn.

"I do not think I want to..."

"Awwwwh come on bruh! You don't know you lived until you ride that thing", the persistent American whined.

"Pleeeease! Pretty please with a Big Mac on top."

"Fine, but I'm only riding this one."

"Yaaaaaay"

After the two hour line was over, the two were finally being buckled down onto the cart seat- much to Kiku's displeasure.

"I've got a bad feeling abouarggggg!"

Before Kiku could finish his sentence, the ride has began. Kiku felt his breakfast travel up his esophagus as the train of carts soar into the sky and back. The carts rushed at 206 km/h for a couple of brief seconds before coming to a halt, screams projected through the air.

"That was sick!", Alfred proclaimed ecstatically.

"Never a-again", the other stuttered, trying to prevent himself from regurgitating the contents of his stomach before being abruptly dragged to the next leviathan of a roller coaster.

After an entire day of stomach turning rides and nausea, the two decided it was about time they go back to their hotel room.

"Hey, Alfred...", Kiku mumbled, blushing slightly. " Do you ummm... do you think we can go on one more ride?"

"Sure dude! Which one? Skull Mountain? El Toro? Nitro?, Alfred asked enthusiastically.

"I was thinking of just riding something relaxing... you know to soothe the adrenaline after all those crazy contraptions. Maybe a Ferris Wheel?"

"Pfft that ride's for pussies.", snickered the younger nation. "But I guess it's only fair."

The two carefully stepped into the wobbly cart. There was barely a line up for the Ferris Wheel, considering most people wanted to ride something more "extreme".

The Ferris Wheel began to move, the steady pace, peaceful silence and mesmerizing sight of the New Jersey sunset created a very calming, almost romantic mood for the two. Even the hyper-active American has seized to speak and was completely relaxed. Both were mellowing in the pulchritudinous sight of the sub-urban town before an unexpected announcement came on.

"Attention all passengers of the Ferris Wheel, due to technical difficulties this ride will be temporarily halted. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Panic.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!", the panicked American repeated, unknowingly, he clasped onto the other's hands.

"Calm down! They said it was only temporary."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Alfred came back to his senses, though he was still slightly shaken. At that moment he came to the sudden realization that he was holding onto the other's hands. He remembered. He remembered why he invited Kiku over his other friends. He remembered why he so desperately wanted to bring Kiku to this theme park."

It was now, or never.

Without warning, or much thinking, Alfred grabbed Kiku's face and pulled it up against his own.

"Alfred we can't-", Kiku tried to say before his words were cut off by the other lips. Part of him was ashamed of doing such a thing in public, but the other part of him knew he wanted it.

Being slightly aroused, Kiku stopped trying to fight, though PDA was against his personal morals, he decided he would let it slide just this once. Alfred's tongue protruded the other's lips, much to Kiku's surprise. The younger of the two pushed the other down into a position where Alfred was on top of Kiku. Their tongues mingled and their blood rushed. Alfred's hands wandered to the lower parts of Kikus body. Other than the occasional break of oxygen and ruffle of clothing, the cart was completely silent until...

"Umm, sirs... the ride is over", an awkward teenaged employee said, slightly embarrassed.

The ride has restated a few minutes ago, the two were too distracted to notice. The other patrons in line glared at the two with impatient eyes, people around the Ferris Wheel were also staring at them, some gigging nearly inaudibly.

As they walked away from Six Flags, Kiku's face was flushed from embarrassment, "never again" he thought to himself.

As they continued to walk, the other's reassuring hand latched on to Kiku's hand. "Don't worry, we'll continue where we left off at the hotel", Alfred said as he gave Kiku a reassuring wink".

Kiku would never admit it- but he was excited.


End file.
